Just called to say I love you
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: —Te quiero. —Yo igual, Percy. —Te extraño. Annabeth no alcanzó a escuchar lo último porque ya había colgado el teléfono. Para Chesire Friki Jackson.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Tío Rick._

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para el __**"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" **__del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_.

* * *

**Just called to say I love you**

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

_Para: **Cheshire Friki Jackson.**_

* * *

_**Petición:** Percy/Annabeth. Romance. Algo súper fluffy que me haga vomitar arcoíris. Preferiblemente ubicado luego de La Casa de Hades. Ya tengo suficiente tragedia en el fandom. El resto, a elección del AI._

* * *

La llegada de la Noche Buena era cada vez más inminente. A donde quiera que fueses el espíritu navideño se sentía. La nieve caía suavemente y adornaba los árboles con pequeños copos y escarcha. La gente, como siempre, caminaba apresurada y empujando a los demás. Las bocinas de los autos se podían escuchar en cada calle de New York. Percy se cubrió la nariz, roja por el frío, con su chaqueta para entrar en calor.

Pateó una pierda mientras veía las vitrinas de los locales y pensaba en qué podría regalarle a Annabeth. Primero había pensado en algún libro de arquitectura, pero ella ya tenía tantos y él no entendía nada de ese tema que probablemente le regalaría uno que no tuviera nada relacionado con lo que a ella le gustaba. Al parecer no era el único que tenía problemas a la hora de comprar un regalo, uno miraba los rostros de las personas y veías lo afligidas que estaban al no saber qué comprar.

Percy, no muy inteligentemente, le había preguntado a Annabeth qué le gustaría que le regalara. Ella, mucho más inteligente que él y queriendo ver sufrir por no encontrar un regalo, respondió "cualquier cosita". Cuando le pidió ser más específica, ella dijo "lo que sea tu cariño". ¿Dónde demonios encontraba "cualquier cosita" o "lo que sea tu cariño"? Después de dio cuenta que Annabeth le había contestado eso para ponerlo a prueba, si sabía o no qué comprarle. Percy decidió tomarlo como una prueba que estaba dispuesto a realizarla con éxito.

Él la conocía muy bien, desde que tenían doce años. Era la persona que más amaba y en quien más confiaba, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que nunca terminaría de nombrarlas. Eran como uña y mugre, nadie los podía separar —a excepción de una diosa media loca llamada Hera que le borró la memoria, pero ese era un cuento aparte—. Era ridículo que no supiera qué regalarle para Navidad.

Recurrió a Piper y Hazel, para ver si su intuición femenina le servía y ambas chicas lo ilustraban, pero ellas le dijeron que tendría que buscar el regalo para Annabeth por sí mismo. Estaba seguro que se habían aliado a su novia para no darle ideas. Le preguntó a Frank, a Jason, Reyna, Nico, a casi todos los campistas del Campamento Mestizo, incluso a Quirón. Nada. Ninguno le dio una idea. Unos evadían la pregunta y daban escusas baratas como "tú la conoces mejor, amigo" o "no se me ocurriría nada tan perfecto como se te ocurrirá a ti". Algunos, como Clarisse, simplemente decían "¡piensa tú!". Los Stoll le sugirieron, sin titubear, que podían robar algo muy bonito para Annabeth. Percy se negó. En vez de Navidad, él creía que se debería llamar "fecha para hacerle la vida imposible a Percy Jackson".

Ahora ahí estaba, vagando si rumbo, buscando un regalo para su Annabeth. Llegó a una calle la cual tenía puestos ambulantes en la vereda. Vendían de todo, desde paquetes para envolver los regalos hasta ropa interior. Percy se paseó entre los puestos y se compró un chocolate. La gente gritaba sus productos a los cuatro vientos. Hubo un puesto en especial que le causó curiosidad así que se acercó a él. Era un local artesanal que tenía aros, collares, pulseras, bueno, todas las cosas que los puestos artesanales tenían. Vio un collar que le llamó atención; era simple, no tan elaborado. Pero hubo algo en especial que le dijo que ése era el regalo perfecto para Annabeth. Aunque le faltaba una cosa más para que fuera perfecto.

—¡Señor! —llamó Percy al hombre del local—. ¿No tiene otro de estos, pero que tenga un pez?

—¿Un pez? —el señor dio una ojeada por su mercancía y sacó un collar con un pez—. Sí, aquí tiene, joven.

Percy miró el colgante que le tendió el señor y frunció ligeramente el ceño. No quería regalarle a Annabeth un esqueleto de pez. Es como si él hubiera muerto.

—Eh, ¿no tendría uno en el que el pez estuviera, usted sabe, vivo, no sólo el esqueleto? —el señor buscó entre todas sus cosas—. Si tuviera un caballo también serviría.

El señor extrajo de una bolsa una bola de collares enredados, parecía una de esas plantas del desierto. Se demoró un montón en poder desenredarlo y tenderle el collar de pez vivo a Percy.

Él agradeció al señor y compró ambos collares. En uno tenía una lechuza, el animal sagrado de la diosa Atenea, madre de Annabeth y otro con un pez. Aunque el pez no fuera el animal sagrado de su padre —el caballo lo era— Percy creía que el pez era más característico de él, por el mar y todo eso. «¿El señor tendría un collar con algas?» pensó, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse con el pez, ya que el señor se veía bastante ocupado desenredado la planta del desierto.

Con mejor ánimo que antes, Percy unió el pez y la lechuza en un solo collar. Había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Annabeth y apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, estaba teniendo un buen día.

* * *

Percy se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque cercano a su casa. La nieve, que antes era sueva y lánguida, ahora caía con más fuerza. Su aliento al respirar se perdía rápidamente entre el frío del invierno. Las luces navideñas ahora adornaban cada extremo de New York. En algunos lugares se escuchaban villancicos como "Jingle Bells" o "White Christmas". Percy se cubrió más con el abrigo y se levantó del asiento dispuesto a irse a su casa a tomar chocolate caliente para entrar en calor.

Se dispuso a caminar cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una niña rubia jugaba en los juegos húmedos por la nieve derretida. Lo que más llamó su atención era el parecido de la niña a Annabeth cuando era niña y recién la había conocido. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde el día en que se despertó en el Campamento Mestizo que le parecía como si eso hubiera ocurrido en otra vida muy lejana a la de ese momento. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el trascurso de los años, Percy cerraba los ojos y venía a la Annabeth de doce años en la enfermería del Campamento mirándolo inquiridoramente.

La niña, al igual que Annabeth, tenía risos de princesa tomados en una coleta alta y resguardados con un gorro de lana de la cruda nieve. Una mujer que estaría en sus treinta años miraba a la niña con cariño. De seguro que era la madre porque se parecían mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, Percy mantenía su vista fija en la niña. Mientras seguía sus pasos cuando se subía a los juegos húmedos, no pudo evitar recordar a Annabeth y preguntarse si alguna vez jugó así de feliz cuando era menor. La niña desapareció de su campo visual. Percy se estaba preguntando a donde había ido cuando la ve en frente de él.

—¿Por qué me miras? —la niña tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Percy sonrió al ver el rostro infantil con una falsa mueca de enfado.

—Te pareces a alguien que conozco.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó con un tono de curiosidad en su voz.

—Annabeth —la niña sonrió de lado.

—¿Te gusta? —Percy soltó una carcajada y la niña puso cara de ofendida. A Percy no solo le gustaba Annabeth, ella lo complementaba. Sin Annabeth sentía que una parte de él faltaba.

—No —respondió Percy y la niña abrió los ojos con decepción y sorpresa—, la amo.

—¿Y es tan bonita como yo?

Percy no alcanzó a responderle porque la madre la llamó. La niña se despidió rápidamente de él y fue corriendo hasta su madre.

Se digirió a casa luego de que la niña junto a su madre desaparecieran entre la nieve. Volvió a pensar en Annabeth y en cuánto la estrañaba.

* * *

—¿Diga? —la voz de Annabeth era somnolienta. Percy esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla hablar.

—Hola, Annabeth.

—¿Percy? —esa vez sonó preocupada— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?

Percy soltó una ligera risa ante la preocupación de su novia.

—No pasa nada —respondió—, solamente quería escuchar tu voz.

Annabeth soltó un suspiro y Percy se la podía imaginar mirándolo tiernamente. La extrañaba. Necesitaba estar todo el día con ella y asegurarse que estaba bien. Aunque la guerra contra Gea había terminado, ese sentimiento de inseguridad y de que algo iba a pasar no desaparecía.

—Me podrías haber llamado a una hora más razonable, ¿sabes? —dijo medio dormida y medio enojada—. No a las cuatro de la mañana.

—No son las… —se detuvo al recordar que Annabeth estaba al otro extremo del país— Ah, sí, perdón. Me olvidé que tenemos distintas zonas horarias —Annabeth no le respondió, quizás se había quedado dormida con el móvil en la oreja—. En realidad, sí, llamaba para algo importante.

Como él creía, Annabeth reaccionó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Por favor dime que no es otra maldita profecía.

Percy soltó una carcajada que probablemente habría despertado a su mamá si no tuviera el sueño tan pesado.

—No, no es otra profecía —hizo una pausa, esperando a que Annabeth dijera algo. Como no dijo nada, prosiguió—. Llamaba para decirte que te amo.

Annabeth no respondió nada dentro de unos minutos. Percy creía que se volvió a dormir. Lo único que se escuchaba era la bocina de los autos que, a pesar de ser las una de la mañana, sonaban como si fuera la hora en la que más congestión había. Percy tamborileaba en sus piernas con sus dedos esperando una respuesta.

—¿Te dormiste?

—No —susurró—, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijiste, sobre todo por la hora. Yo también te amo, sesos de alga.

Sentía que podía oír la respiración de Annabeth a través del teléfono, como si ella estuviera a su lado.

—Hoy caminaba por las calles y me acordé de ti —dijo Percy—. Bueno, siempre me acuerdo de ti, pero hoy más que otros días. Vi a una niña, no tendría más de doce, que se parecía a ti y recordé cuando te vi por primera vez.

—¿Sí? —bostezó Annabeth. Percy casi se siente culpable por tenerla despierta a esa hora y no dejarla descansar.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas lo primero que me dijiste?

—Babeas cuando duermes —respondió y volvió a bostezar.

—Exacto. La niña, como te decía, era igual a ti cuando tenías esa edad. Tenía los mismos rizos dorados de princesa que tú tienes.

—Percy…

—Fue como si volviera al pasado y te viera de niña.

—¿No tienes sueño? —le preguntó Annabeth. La verdad es que sí tenía sueño, y bastante, pero escuchar la voz de Annabeth, aunque fuera somnolienta y un tanto malhumorada, era reconfortante.

—Un poco, pero me gusta escuchar tu voz —ella murmuró un tenue "a mí también"—. Háblame de ti, cuéntame cómo ha sido tu día.

Percy sabía que en cualquier momento Annabeth se aburriría y cortaría el móvil para volverse a dormir.

—Armamos el árbol de Navidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aún no lo tenían armado? Faltan unos pocos días para que llegue Navidad —Percy miró su árbol que, al estar las luces de la sala de estar apagadas, no se veía.

—Lo sé, se nos olvidó armarlo antes —frunció el ceño extrañado ¿se le podía olvidar a alguien armar el árbol de Navidad?—. Percy, ya es muy tarde, quiero dormir.

—Annabeth —habló antes de que cortara.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

—Yo igual, Percy.

—Te extraño.

Annabeth no alcanzó a escuchar lo último porque ya había colgado el teléfono. Sonó el pito de llamada finalizada y Percy dejó el teléfono en la mesa redonda de centro.

* * *

_Hola, Chess. Espero que te haya gustado :3 Déjame decirte que escribí ésta historia por Navidad y si se hubieran mantenido los plazos hubiera quedado acorde a la fecha. No sé si quedó tan fluffy como querías, I did my best, though._

_¡Nos vemos en otro regalo! ;)_


End file.
